Human Species Eaten By Alien Thinking Donald Trump Is A Good Looking Woman
Human Species Eaten By Alien Thinking Donald Trump Is A Good Looking Woman Misogyny is usually explained as woman hating, whereas an accurate reading of the first book of the Old Testament of the Bible, which is the history and law of the Jewish `chosen people`, that is, their Talmud and Torah, tells a different story. In Judaic tradition the first man created by God was hermaphroditic, that is, a woman with a penis, who`re called futanarian humans. Consequently, Eve`s appearance from the side of the anthropos, Adam, created therefrom by the creator, God, is a description of the human futanarian species of `woman`s seed` mode of species` survival through self-fertilization. The story continues with the addition to the plot of the angel, Satan, transformed into a serpent for rejecting God`s plan that the human host should be greater than the angelic. Although the serpent, Satan, is often descried as a penis symbol tempting Eve, Satan is actually in the role of the species` slaver of the human futanarian race of `woman`s seed` because he ensures that the descendants of Eve and Adam are ephemeral rather than immortal by persuading them to `eat of the fruit of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil`, which it is death to taste, so causing the original pair to lose the `fruit of the tree of life`, that is, immortality, when God expels them from Eden, the paradise of heaven on Earth, for preferring death in ephemerality to eternal immortal life. God tells Eve her `enmity` with the `serpent`s seed` will end when her species leaves to colonize the planets amongst the stars through the sexual reproduction of her own futanarian race`s brainpower: `You shall crush the head of the serpent with your foot, but he will bruise your heel.` (Gen: 3. 15) In terms of misogyny, the penis which belonged to the woman, as the original species of `woman`s seed`, is hated by the alien enslaver, because it produces human brainpower to assist the enslaved race in its desire to escape from the evil creature that, somehow untold millennia ago, inveigled itself into the host womb of futanarian `woman`s seed` to steal her penis and kill her human children. In parasitology, the parasite that emerges from the host to kill it is termed `parasitoid`. Consequently, the seprent, Satan, represents the former saurian evolution that began during the Mesozoic period of Earth`s history 248 m.a., whereas hominid evolution began around 220 m.a. in the Jurassic period. Although God`s angels are depicted as remaining in heaven, Satan and the `rebel` angels are represented as enslaving the human race, which is a reminder that xenophobic hatred of other extraterrestrial races is anathema to God, whose angels are identifiable as saurian also. Because Satan is often depicted as a winged dragon, it`s likely that saurians are what the New Testament of the Bible, which is based on the teaching of the Jewish Messiah, Jesus `Christ`, `the chosen`, meant by those rebelling against God`s plan: `The dragon was wroth with the woman and went to make war on the remnant of her seed.` (Rev: 12. 17) In fact the `red dragon` is represented as waiting to devour the child of the human race: ``The dragon stood in front of the woman who was about to give birth, so that it might devour her child the moment it was born.` (Rev: 12. 4) Although the child is depicted as male, a human futanarian woman with penis` `seed` of her own might be descried similarly, that is, misogyny is penis hatred after the parasitoid alien has abrogated the human futanarian species` womb. Or, in simpler terms, the alien enslaver and killer of the human race hates `woman`s seed` so much it`s prepared to hate the penis it stole in order to kill the human more thoroughly. Jesus` teaching was: `Love your neighbor as you love yourself.` (Mk: 12. 31) As a single species independent of her host womb enslaver, women`s penis has been made relatively extinct, and sexual repression of her race, rather than love for herself as her neighbors, has prevented humanity`s `seed` from reproducing the futanarian brainpower she needs to escape the parasitoid devouring alien invader. From the alien perspective, men are women, because they have the species` penis` semen, which originally belonged to the human futanarian species of `woman`s seed`. Consequently, Donald Trump is an attractive woman from the perspective of the alien parasitoid devourer of the human race who could plunge the globe into `Armageddon` thereby making Donald an even more attractive woman from the alien`s perspective. Armageddon is the modern term for the final battle between good and evil prophesied in the Revelation of Jesus` disciple, John, and taking place on the plain of Megidoo near the port of Haifa in Northern Israel. Although good and evil seem simple to understand, a species that`s been bred as a single male brained creature wearing each others` clothes for `TV` transvestism, and the broadcasting of wars` horrors to entertain its alien parasitoid enslaver, mightn`t be able to think so; for example, without women in the battle, the good might be perceived as stay-at-homes. However, the host womb mothers of the combatants might be seen to correspond to the biblical `Babylon`, `a woman`, whose name appears in that of the capital city of the Persian Empire (c. 4000 B.C.), which is vilified in the Bible: `Mystery, Babylon the great, mother of harlots and of the abominations of the Earth.` (Rev: 17. 5) A willing host womb to a parasitoid devouring alien is an `abomination`, which means that the women who produce war as stay-at-homes aren`t good. In ancient Greece women`s host wombs were institutionally enslaved for homosexuality in pederasty for war, and by the late 20th century the Greek `model` of democracy had resulted in the `biological weapon` of HIV/AIDS being spread by men`s mixing of blood, shit and semen in each others` anuses, and which effectively ensured women`s faithfulness to misogynist ring enslavement: `Men cursed the God of heaven for their pains and their sores, but refused to repent of what they had done.` (Rev: 16. 11) What they`d done was have humans equate evil with their own race`s `seed`. Although Jesus` teaching explains what`d occurred, there wasn`t anything he could materially do, apart from appeal to the `spirit` of humanity: `At the resurrection people will neither marry nor be given in marriage; they will be like the angels in heaven.` (Matt: 22. 30) Because Satan and the rebel angels correspond to God`s first saurian evolution and God`s angels remain in heaven, Jesus` teaching is an anti-xenophobic appeal for humans to understand that their futanarian species of `woman`s seed` doesn`t have `enmity` with the saurians per se: `Let he that has understanding understand. The number of the beast is the number of a man and his number is six hundred three score and six.` (Rev: 13. 8) In physical terms, the human species of futanarian `woman`s seed` is absent by 33.3 % from the human equation, which consists of 66.6 % of the race bred by the alien parasitoid devourer as men and women with a single male brain wearing each others` clothes for the broadcasting of `TV` war for the entertainment of the blood-drinking draco vampire without a stake in its heart. Consequently, the `beast` is `666` recurring, that is, reincarnated, rather than the human species of `woman`s seed` resurrected, which is Jesus` teaching. During the Roman occupation of Jewish Palestine, agents of the Roman Emperor, Tiberius, had Jesus taken to the hill of Calvary outside the city of Jerusalem where he was nailed to a cross of wood and left there to die as a `dissident`. Jesus was born uncontaminated by male semen from his mother, the Virgin Mary, who was depicted iconographically by the early Christian church as crushing the head of the serpent, Satan, with her foot, because she was a type of the `seed` of futanarian women, who don`t need male semen to reproduce their own species. Jesus` Resurrection and Ascension to heaven, after his crucifixion, prefigured the Resurrection and Ascension to heaven above, that is, colonization of the planets amongst the stars, through the brainpower her `seed` would sexually reproduce outside of slavery to the parasitoid devouring dragon of the `serpent`s seed` of war against her human race. In human terms, men`s interactions with women are women`s death scene, which is what the mass media doesn`t want its viewers to know. Before the German National Socialist (Nazi) Party was elected in 1933 and began incarcerating the Jewish `chosen people`, who`d be among the 20, 000, 000 killed in `death camps`, the President of the Motion Picture Producers and Distributors of America (MPPDA), Will Hays, had established the `Hays code` (1930), which effectively banned women`s mode of sexual reproduction from mainstream media, so ensuring the slow extinction of the human futanarian race of `woman`s seed`. Thereafter humans were conditioned to accept only male semen, that is, the `serpent`s seed`, after the film industry in the district of Hollywood, city of Los Angeles, in the west coast state of California, United States of America, prohibited women being seen to be able to sexually reproduce with each other: `... women, in love scenes, at all times have `at least one foot on the floor` (in other words, no love scenes in bed).`1 By keeping women`s futanarian foot on the Earth, the `serpent`s seed` ensure host womb slavery of the human race in ignorant ephemerality and war`s parasitoid alien entertainment. The alien re-records itself as a reincarnation of what has gone before, whereas Jesus` teaching and example is that of the Resurrection and Ascension to heaven of `woman`s seed`. In simple terms, the alien manufactures men and women as its `snuff film`, which is an illegally recorded killing for entertainment. Snuff movies are named for the way in which candles are `snuffed`. Although the song `Candle In The Wind` (1973) was written about Hollywood, Babylon, sex symbol, Marilyn Monroe, who was found dead in the nude in 1962, it was re-released in 1997 after the death of Diana, Princess of Wales, whose car crashed in the Pont D` Alma tunnel in Paris, France, while it was being pursued by paparazzi photo-journalists on motorcycles looking to shoot a few rounds of film off at her: `Your candle burned out long before; your legend ever did.`2 Dodi Fayed, heir to the Harrods` store in London, was Diana`s Egyptian suitor killed with her, so the British royals` connection with Moslem Islam was too strong for the killer(s). Diana`s car was crushed, and Saddam`s name means `crusher`, that is, because Diana and Dodi were `car crushed`, Hussein, whose army invaded Kuwait in 1990, was implicated. Saddam `crusher` Hussein was a Moslem in Islam, which arose after Jesus` teaching when Mohamed, the descendant of Ishmael, son of Abraham, received the Koran (610-30 C.E.) from the angels. Judaism was founded by Isaac, son of Abraham and Sara, who was barren after Isaac`s birth, so gave her `Egyptian maid`, Hajer, to Abraham, who bore Ishmael, whose descendant Mohamed founded Islam, which permits four wives. Judaism is futanarian insofar as a Jew can only be born from a woman, like Jesus from his mother, the Virgin Mary, uncontaminated by male semen. In Islam four wives are permitted, which affords the opportunity for women`s mode of sexual reproduction between each other to facilitate their escape from slavery to men of the unredeemed `serpent`s seed`. As an Egyptian, Dodi Fayed was a Moslem of Mohamed`s Islam, that is, a descendant of Ishmael, and some Christians believe that Moslems are illegitimate because Hajer wasn`t Abraham`s wife. Iraq was subsequently invaded by the US in March, 2003, resulting in Hussein`s execution on December 30, 2006. American actress, Koo Stark, who made the pornographic film, Emily (1977), labeled `softcore` because such films don`t feature actual sexual intercourse, was touted as a possible marriage partner for England`s Prince Andrew, and history suggests Koo`s wait was over when Kuwait was invaded by Iraq`s `crusher`, that is, the American`s failure to marry into the British royal family resulted in Saddam Hussein`s being able to invade Kuwait, because the USA was denied influence in the Middle East through the British royal family`s connections with Arabian royals, for example, the Emirates, and particularly the Emir of Kuwait, during the first Gulf war (1990-1). Although Koo`s career in `softcore` porn was lampooned and resulted in her ultimate rejection by the British royals, the absence of `woman`s seed` in pornographic films and mainstream mass media culture explains her developing a role within a medium censored to prevent women from knowing about human sexual reproduction. The `other woman`, Diana, was ambassadress for the United Nations` (UN) before her death. Her self-imposed remit had been to deal with the threat posed by unexploded anti-personnel mines menacing traditional communities after the wars in Eastern Europe subsequent to Russia`s withdrawal, which`d occupied territories there since its defeat of Nazism in WWII (1939-45). During the Bosnian war (1992-95) Christian Serb militia set up `rape camps` in which upwards of 70, 000 Moslem women were raped in order to ensure the male braining of a generation of `woman`s seed` in Islam. Diana`s relations with Egypt`s Dodi Fayed was seen as an attachment to Moslem Islam in the same way as Abraham`d been attached to Hajer, `the Egyptian woman`, which was seen in Judeo-Christianity as resulting in illegitimacy, that is, Ishmael was illegitimate, and therefore so was Mohamed`s Koran, because slavery for war didn`t want futanarian `woman`s seed` sexually reproducing within the four wife families of `the Egyptians` the brains needed to escape the pogroming of the `serpent`s seed` of irredeemable male nature. Consequently, Koo and Diana were `political assassinations`, because the parasitoid alien devourer wanted male brained war. AP mines exploded when a foot trod, so they were a metaphor for men`s lame braining of the human futanarian species of `woman`s seed` through slavery to ephemeral ignorance in war. After the execution of Saddam `crusher` Hussein, Iraq`s Abu Bakr Al-Baghdadi declared an independent Levant, and as the symbol of the Republican Party in the USA is the elephant, Donald Trump`s role was to respond to the trumpetings of that Levant, which began as the Independent State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) because of opposition to the rule of Syria`s President Bashar Assad within Syria`s borders and opponents of the US backed regime in Iraq. Claiming to be a caliph in Islam, Abu Bakr Al Baghdadi claimed territories as far away as Spain for his Moslem Caliphate, which resulted in wars that toppled the dictatorships of Ben Ali in Tunisia, Gadaffi in Libya, and saw the removal of Egypt`s President Mubarak as the Judeo-Christian powers, with their allies amongst the Moslem royals in Islam, moved against ISIS and the Independent Levant (IL). The first trumpetings of ISIS` Levant was discernible on September 11, 2001, when the terrorist group, Al Qaeda, `the base`, operating under the auspices of the notoriously misogynist Taliban regime in Afghanistan, hijacked civil airliners to crash them into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in New York city. In Egyptian mythology Isis is a sun goddess, whose role it is to remember the incarnated sun god, Ra, dismembered by the evil god, Set, after Ra`s incarnation as Osiris, and who Isis restores as the `sky god`, Horus, symbolized as a hawk, because its eyes see everything on Earth below heaven above. Although Isis restores Osiris, she can`t find his penis, and so gives him a new one, which suggests Resurrection and Ascension to heaven of `woman`s seed` where humans will be born from sex between futanarian women. Consequently, the ISIS` Levant of misogynist Abu Bakr Al Baghdadi`s Islamic Moslem Caliphate is a perversion of the Egyptian myth, because Isis` remembering of Osiris is a remembering of her own race of futanarian `woman`s seed`. Because Judeo-Christian tradition has it that the last trump will be blown by God`s angel to announce the day of judgment upon the evil who will receive eternal unendurable pain, that is, perdition, while the good receive a new heaven and Earth, US President Donald Trump is expected to be a part of what that nation calls its `Manifest Destiny`. Destiny is largely associated with the spear of used to pierce the side of Jesus by the Roman guard, Longinus: `Surely, this was the son of God.` (Matt: 27. 54) Jesus always called himself `the son of Man`, because he was the child of his mother, the Virgin Mary, so futanarian human `woman`s seed`. Jesus` teaching was that a Holy Spirit would teach after him. so Longinus` spearing of his side was aimed at the spirit of Eve. The first Eve emerged from the side of Adam, according to the Bible, and Jesus was known as `the Second Adam`, so the Romans expected the Holy Spirit to emerge from his side as `the Second Eve`, which they wanted to kill, because she was the spirit of human futanarian nature. In other words, from a misogynist perspective, that is, a penis hater`s, Donald Trump and Abu Bakr Al Baghdadi are a couple of good looking female elephants, who won`t be going to heaven if they don`t accept Jesus` teaching about `woman`s seed`. The Gulf wars, with their slow-moving US A10 `flying pigs` armed with armor-penetrating cannon, were often deemed to be about oil, because Iraq was the fifth largest oil producer, for example, and the US` automobile industry needed it. However, doomed to oinkoil as the `serpent`s seed` wending its way along the roads between the canyon walls of its slave cities, the Gulf warriors bore more than a resemblance to those pigs driven by demons to run off a cliff and drown after Jesus cast the demon, `Legion`, out of the body of a man he met on the road near the town of Gadarene. A metaphor for the legions of Rome then occupying Jewish Palestine, the passing of the demon, `Legion`, into the pigs, who then drove off a cliff and drowned, is a figurative illustration of the role of men`s armies with regard to motor oil. Damned by men`s addiction to the eternal combustion engine, the human futanarian race of `woman`s seed` can`t reach the stars to colonize the planets, but oinkoils ceaselessly in its alien parasitoid desire to kill for entertainment the human host that bores it. Like a timepiece, in which the wheels and the cogs go around, men in their wheeled automobiles are the `remnant` of the cocks of `woman`s seed`, revolving while the misogynist penis hating parasitoid alien killer of the human race has its revolutions and its `Legion` uses its revolver to exterminate the species: `Oooh! It's a killing machine. It's got everything. Like a driving power; big fat tyres - and everything!`3 The track, `Highway Star` (1972), from the album, Machine Head, by the British rock group, Deep Purple, is about a drac. Dracula (1897) was a horror genre novel written by Iriish writer, Bram Stoker, popularizing the vampire myth, which began with Vlad Dracul, Prince of Wallachia (1431-76), whose practice it was to impale his victims on stakes of wood. Although the vampire legend is of creatures that are immortal, because they drink human blood and can bestow their gift on their victims, they`re monsters killed by a stake through the heart, which is confusing for those who know that, historically, it was Vlad`s victims that were killed by a stake through their hearts. By transposing the human futanarian penis of `woman`s seed`, the stake in the heart of the vampire becomes the women`s penis, because her `seed` will kill it. The legend of the vampire, draco, is a description of the human host`s sexual repression by an alien parasitoid to pervert humanity`s understanding into accepting the damning of its brainpower to prevent it learning that human sexual reproduction through `woman`s seed` is the secret to escaping enslavement to the devourer. Instead of explicating how the penis` semen of the human species of futanarian `woman`s seed` is the stake in the heart of the vampire, the draco is depicted as conferring immortality on nubile young women by sinking its serpent`s fangs into their necks and parasitically drinking their blood. Its extinction by impalation is depicted as being for beautiful young women, while the vampire is represented as a Christ-like figure conferring eternal life, whereas its success as a long-lived parasite is dependent upon the extinction of humanity`s `seed`. God`s plan is that the penis` semen of the human futanarian species of `woman`s seed` produce liberating brainpower and immortality through medical science and bio-rejuvenation technology, which is the stake in the enslaving parasitoid alien draco`s heart. As the vampires cock the hammers of their revolvers against their victims, and the wheels of the machine heads go around upon the Earth in their revolutions, the vampire draco dooms `woman`s seed` to produce its undead corpse`s shell in slavery to the parasitoid war of the alien against the human race`s desire to colonize the planets amongst the stars above. 1 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki,php/Main/FootPopping/ . 2 John, Elton and Bernie Taupin `Candle In The Wind`, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, MCA, 1973. 3 Blackmore, Ritchie, Ian Gillan, Roger Glover, Jon Lord, Ian Paice, `Highway Star`, Deep Purple, Machine Head, EMI, 1972.